


Black and Blue

by krissybl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon Dean, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until a human met their other half they would only ever see the color that matched their future partner’s eyes. Everything else was shades of gray. Once you found your perfect match the world would suddenly fill with all of the other colors God had intended. As if the whole world was nothing without their presence. Let it never be said that Father wasn’t a romantic. </p>
<p>Castiel observed all the shades and hues that the world had to offer while he inhabited Jimmy’s vessel. He remembered the dingy browns, grays and tans of the Prophet’s home before he was vaporized into molecules by the wrath of an Archangel. When he was returned he knew that Jimmy’s soul was truly gone. Castiel was happy that Jimmy had found his home in paradise. He did miss the colors though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

The world through Jimmy Novak’s eyes was vibrant. Castiel knew what it was like to look at his Father’s creations as a wavelength of celestial intent. It didn’t quite prepare him for the full spectrum of colors experienced through the eyes of someone who had found their soulmate. Castiel had always found that particular aspect of humans to be a little sentimental. Until a human met their other half they would only ever see the color that matched their future partner’s eyes. Everything else was shades of gray. Once you found your perfect match the world would suddenly fill with all of the other colors God had intended. As if the whole world was nothing without their presence. Let it never be said that Father wasn’t a romantic. 

Castiel observed all the shades and hues that the world had to offer while he inhabited Jimmy’s vessel. He remembered the dingy browns, grays and tans of the Prophet’s home before he was vaporized into molecules by the wrath of an Archangel. When he was returned he knew that Jimmy’s soul was truly gone. The world had turned to black, white and the shades between. Castiel was happy that Jimmy had found his home in paradise. He did miss the colors though. 

Castiel continued pursuing his ever shifting mission. He made mistakes. He died, several times. He made deals with demons and played God. But through everything he always found his way back to the Winchesters. It was during an evening of idle with the brothers that he asked how they saw the world. Curiosity was one of the traits that he developed the longer he spent walking among humans. 

“I still see them all.” Sam’s smile was sad. “But they haven’t been quite as bright since I lost Jess.” 

“And you, Dean?” Castiel asked when the elder Winchester remained quiet. Castiel was very curious about how the hunter saw the world. It had been some time since he had left Lisa behind. But that didn’t mean they weren’t soulmates. Dean had been making sacrifices his whole life. Castiel would not be surprised if leaving his other half to be with his brother had been one of them.

“Blue.” was all Dean said as he picked at the label on his beer. As Castiel watched he saw the skin of Dean’s cheeks tint a slightly darker shade of gray. 

“You have not yet met your soulmate.” Castiel observed.

“Guess not.” Dean cleared his throat and took a last swallow from the beer in his hand. After several moments of silence he asked, “What about you, Cas. What colors does an angel see?”

“When Jimmy Novak’s soul was still inside this vessel I experienced the entire spectrum.” There was a nearly imperceptible smile on his lips. It fell away quickly. “But since his ascension to Heaven I see only shades of gray.”

“No soul. No soulmate. No colors, huh?” Dean said. “That’s rough.”

“I do miss them sometimes. My Father, and humans, have created some truly beautiful things that don’t look quite as wondrous in gray.” The angel shrugged one shoulder. A mannerism he had picked up from his time with the hunters. “There are still certain things I can appreciate. I particularly enjoy the deep black of your car, Dean. It looks just as it did before Jimmy’s soul departed.”

“Well my baby is pretty.” Dean grinned at the angel. That was the end of the discussion and their life continued on with no more talk of soulmates or colors. 

Dean still saw nothing but gray and shades of blue. Somewhere, in a part of his mind he didn’t visit very often, he had thought the colors would come. There was a brief moment in a barn where he caught sight of the most vibrant shade of blue he had ever seen. This mysterious figure who arrived in a maelstrom and a shower of sparks had eyes that made the breath catch in Dean’s throat. He half expected the world to explode with color. But his breathing started again and everything stayed as it was. He decided to stab first and be disappointed later. 

Years and wars passed. Through it all Dean’s breath still caught just little bit when his eyes met Cas’. Of all the shades of blue it was the one that affected Dean the most. But everything else remained gray. So, he ignored it. He took the mark and he killed Abaddon. He fell at Metatron’s hands and rose a demon. When he opened his black eyes for the first time he thought for sure there would be no more blue. But, even as a demon, he could see its hues. The powder soft color of a baby’s blanket. The deep shade of a fresh bruise. The varying tones in his favorite blue jeans. Not that Dean cared to pay much attention to the color. The only thing he cared about was the slick darkness of blood. 

If he had been capable of seeing red, he would have been swimming in it when Sam finally got him back into the bunker. But all he saw was the gray and the blue tones among the plaid of the hunter’s shirt. Dean crashed through the halls looking for him. He craved the heat of fresh blood through his fingers. It was the only warmth he knew in his new life. He could almost taste the salt and iron tang on his tongue.

Before he could tear the heart from Sam’s chest he was surrounded by an unbreakable hold. For a breath of time he felt only that grip. Until the world exploded. From behind him there was a gasp and he was let go. Dean didn’t resume his attack on his brother. He was too caught up in the assault on his eyes. Everywhere there were colors. He didn’t have a names for them all. Not yet. He raised his head to see Castiel in a similar state of shock. The angel’s eyes were darting around frantically. He seemed to be trying to take in everything at once. Until his gaze locked on Dean. 

“They’re back.” Castiel breathed.

“I see them.” Dean agreed. They both straightened from their hunched positions and stared at each other. Dean’s eyes remained pitch tinted. 

“See what?” Sam asked. “Cas? Dean?” He pressed when neither responded.

“I didn’t lose them all.” Castiel said cryptically. “There was black. I just...all the shades of gray… I didn’t realize.” All of the rage and loathing had drained out of Dean as the colors saturated his mind. Sam looked between the two of them trying to puzzle out what was going on. He took a cautious step forward. He caught sight of Dean’s dark eyes and the pieces finally clicked.

“Cas...do you…” he took a deep breath. “Are you seeing in color?” The angel nodded without taking his eyes off the demon. Sam turned to his brother, still wary. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I see them too.” Dean glanced over to his brother and winked. It was disconcerting with his current eye color.

“Hold on.” Sam waved his arms like he was calling a time out. His fear and worry over his brother were being overshadowed by his academic curiosity. “So you two are soulmates?”

“Looks that way.” Dean was smiling. Not the vicious smile from just a few minutes ago. But something warm and genuine.

“But you met years ago. Why now?” Sam ran his hands through his hair scratching his head, trying to make this all make sense. 

“I believe,” Castiel began. “that this would be my Father’s rather questionable sense of humor.” The angel and the demon moved closer to each other. Sam just stared.

“I always knew your Dad was a dick.” Dean laughed. They were finally close enough that he could grab Cas around the waist and pull him in tight. 

“Dean. You shouldn’t say things like that about God.” Cas chastised him.

“Why not? The guy thinks its funny to dangle my soulmate in front of me, but I don’t get to have him until I’m a demon?” Dean reached up and smoothed the frown line off Castiel’s brow. “That,” he said, “is a dick move.”

“Okay. I’m still really lost here.” Sam piped up and the two stopped staring at each other so that they could look at the shaggy-haired hunter. “So you both see in color now. Even though you’ve known each other for years. Because you weren’t really soulmates until Dean was a demon?” He ended the sentence as a question.

“It certainly appears that way.” Castiel confirmed.

“So what happens when we cure Dean?” Sam wanted to bring them back to the pressing matter.

“Not happening, Sammy.” Dean stated. “I’ve been waiting my whole life, and died more than a few times, waiting for my soulmate. Waiting for Cas. I’m not losing this now that I have it.”

“But you’re a demon.” Sam couldn’t believe this was his life right now. Ten minutes ago his brother the demon was trying to tear him to shreds. Now, that same brother, still a demon, was pulling Cas, an angel, so close that there wasn’t even room for a piece of paper to fit between them. 

“Yup.” Was all Dean said in reply. He was staring into Cas’ eyes again. The angel was staring back.

“Do you still want to, you know, kill me?” Sam asked. Not that he wanted Dean to want to kill him. He just wanted to know where they stood. 

“Nope.” Dean’s head was leaning in and Castiel’s seemed to be doing the same. 

“So no more bloodlust?” Sammy wanted to be really sure.

“Oh, there’s lust all right.” Dean grinned, still not sparing a glance for his poor confused brother. 

“I still don’t really know what’s going on here.” Sam said. Castiel pulled his gaze from Dean to look Sam directly in the eyes. 

“Sam. I completely understand your concern. I believe that Dean is quite safe at the moment.” Castiel tried to stay focused as warm lips began to press at his neck. “However, I do not think you want to be here for what is very likely about to occur.”

“Hell yeah, stuff is about to occur.” Dean muttered into Cas’ collar. 

“Oh...ew…gross.” Sam turned away quickly and headed for the far end of the bunker as fast as his long legs would carry him. He wasn’t sure what would happen down the road. His brother was a demon. Who was apparently the soulmate of an angel. There seemed to be no need for a cure. He checked their supply of holy water and spray paint just in case. His brother may not feel the overwhelming urge to slaughter anymore. But, it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. Maybe Sam could finally get Dean to watch all the Harry Potter movies if he captured his brother in a Devil’s Trap.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta, so please feel free to point out any mistakes. For anyone waiting on an update to the All of You series, I apologize, I suck. I want to write more on that but this popped in my head and demanded to be written. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
